1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an air flow adjusting structure for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-143255 below discloses a fender liner having a flow adjusting groove to guide air. The air introduced from rearward of a wheel house into the wheel house. This straightening groove guides the air from rearward of the wheel house to frontward thereof, and continuously discharges the air from discharge flow passages split at a frontward position to the outside in a vehicle-width direction.